eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1558 (8 January 1998)
Synopsis Cindy gets all dressed up for court, and Nick tells her it will be OK, but she looks like a hard-nosed businesswoman and she should take off her make-up and put on a floral dress to look like a downtrodden wife. Ian's solicitor tells him that the new brief that Cindy's employed is all mouth and no trousers, and no-one has a higher opinion of him than himself. However, he starts off with his dirty tricks campaign in the pre-trial preparations, when he tries to psyche out the prosecutor, who is unimpressed and ignores the foolish banter. Then, he asks the judge to call the trial off as an abuse of process. The judge is also not impressed, although he listens equivocally to the representations of the two barristers. He takes into account the valid point that the children will suffer if Cindy goes to prison, and this is supposed to be for their welfare. The judge also points out that Cindy's not guilty plea is very unwise, since she has no defence. As a compromise, when Cindy's solicitor realises he won't get the trial abandoned, he asks the judge to give an indication of sentence, as this might encourage him to change her plea. He adjourns the case until tomorrow for the CPS to reconsider bringing the prosecution at all, and for Cindy to reconsider her not guilty plea. Ian is furious, and his solicitor says that although the CPS cannot be seen to be acting in any way "for" Ian, they will unofficially take his wishes into account in deciding whether to pursue the case. Ian says he definitely wants it pursued. Cindy and Nick are back at home, with Cindy still on tenterhooks. However, Nick arranges a gorgeous meal delivered to their house, and they have an enjoyable evening. He reassures Cindy that it will all be OK tomorrow, and she says she feels quite sorry for Ian, when he loses he will be devastated, and he's just pathetic. Nick says don't feel sorry for him, adding he can see the headline: "Chip shop king of Walford gets a battering." In the market, Michael discovers that Matthew's tales of school being closed and burst pipes are remarkably similar to the problems at Clare's school, but she's gone back today. When confronted, Matthew owns up and asks Michael to write him a sick note for the days he's missed. He says he's getting a much better education in economics running a stall than he would at school anyway. Later that evening he has a birthday meal and he announces that he only went to school to tell them he was leaving, and he's decided to follow his father's footsteps and run a stall. Susan blames Michael for encouraging him! Nigel corners Bianca and she agrees to provide costumes for his community play. Tiffany starts her bid for "space" by attending an open day at college, and getting a brochure on courses. Grant initially sounds annoyed that she did it without consulting him, but then realises this is precisely her complaint about him, and says if she wants to do a course, go for it. She says it would mean time off work, and cost quite a bit, but he says it's fine. She comes back later, having enrolled in a "Body Massage" course. Grant looks horrified and says "Is that on men or women?" She says she doesn't know, but appeases Grant slightly by promising to practise on him right now, and saying he should move back into the marital room, so they go upstairs to start right away. In the café, Phil overhears Conor boasting to Mary about the beating he gave Ian, and Phil comments "I've found he responds well to having his head flushed down the bog." Annie and Phil meet Johnny and hand over their cash. His two henchmen then show them the round, introducing them to the poor shop/bar keepers from whom the money is being extorted. When they've finished the round, Annie is on a high, and back at the club she flirts outrageously with Phil, saying she feels "hot", and what can she possibly do with all this excess energy. Phil asks what she wants to do and they flirt a bit before she suddenly says no, she likes sex uncomplicated, and as they are business partners it's bound to be complicated. She adds that if he were still with his wife, then it would be dangerous and exciting, but it's just silly now. Phil says he doesn't like being made a fool of, and she backtracks, saying she didn't say "never", just not now. Anyway, it's only January, and a long time until Christmas comes. In the Vic, Peggy asks Phil what his business was, and he says it's private. She sighs and says he's always been secretive. Pat is complaining that Kathy can't make the darts match tonight because she has no babysitter, so Phil goes and offers. Kathy has been vacant all day and so has Alex. When Jeff teases him about a girl he didn't ask out when he was 15, he suddenly leaves and rushes off to Kathy's. He's a bit shocked when Phil opens the door and tells him she is at the Vic. Alex goes over to try to talk to her but his courage fails him. Credits Main cast *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield Guest cast * Nick Holland - Dominic Taylor * Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes